Correcting Mistakes
by Dragonfire987
Summary: They were all gone all of his friends so Simon made a choice to go back into time and give his spiral power to a younger Simon who had not yet left Giha Village unknowingly rubbing some of his personality off on young Simon giving him more confidence. ON HOLD FOR THE MOMENT DUE TO ME NOT WANTING TO WRITE FOR IT. IT WILL COME BACK I JUST DONT WANT TO WRITE IT RN


**Hello everyone who reads this my name is Dragon it is nice to see you here Ok so i need to clarify a few things before we get into this 1. Simon is almost as tall as Kamina with him being only a head shorter is Simon x Yoko fic 3. The ages have been fucked with a bit Simon is 15 Yoko is 16 and Kamina is still 18 i did this so that its not so weird for yoko to be with simon when she is 18 and he is 14 so this way there relationship can develop and next off i'm fairly certain Kamina is going to live so suggestions are welcome to who he should be with and lastly THIS IS MY FIRST FIC DON'T EXPECT GREATNESS.**

Simon's Pov

One by one he watched his friends die Dayakka, Rossiu, Kittan, Kiyal, Kidd, Jorgun and Balinbow they died to protect Gimmy and Darry which sadly it was for nothing as they died shortly after, and worst of all his best friend and oldest friend Yoko died as well, she died to protect them.

It almost broke him to see her die and if he was honest with himself he still had some feelings for her don't get him wrong he loved Nia he wouldn't have proposed if he didn't but there was still some feeling there.

The only ones left were Him,Viral, boota, and Lord Genome he knew that with only them they wouldn't be able to fight the Anti Spiral so he needed a plan. Then a thought hit him one that could work if pulled off correctly but if it failed it would cause a lot of damage.

"Viral and Lord Genome i have a plan!" I shout to the two who were still fighting alongside me. I fight back a shout of pain as a stray laser hit me in the side.

"Simon what is your plan tell us quickly or we are about to get overrun by these Anti Spiral bastards" Viral shouts.

"The plan i have is extremely dangrous and if I fuck it up then everything will be ruined".

"WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!" Lord genome shouts as he fights with spiral I remade his body with my spiral power because I realized he would be better off with his body and gunman then just as a head.

"I'm going back in time to correct some mistakes and hopefully give us a better chance at fighting these bastards!" I exclaim to the two of them

"I know it's crazy but right now that's the only way I see us being able to win!"

"Simon how do you plan on going back in time?" Viral asks and Lord Genome also wonders how Simon plans to go back in time.

"I'm going to use Spiral power to warp myself back in time to a day before me and bro leave Giha village I will break myself down and enter my younger self's body thus giving him all of my power while I will later tell him of certain mistakes that must be corrected and a few that I selfishly want fixed like bro's death"

"Simon I will help you in this endeavor by giving you all of my spiral power!" Lord Genome yells. "And I will keep these bastards off you while you do it."

A massive burst of green spiral energy shoots out of lord Genome and into Me.

I then close my eyes and start to concentrate while i hear the sounds of fighting outside but I put that in the back of my mind I start to envision two weeks before I left Giha village with Bro then all of a sudden I feel a weird sensation come over me and I disappear form the fight.

Nobody's Pov

A quick flash of Green light fills the room where a 15 year old simon is currently sleeping while an older Simon stares down at his younger counterpart he then puts his hand over the young Simons head while saying "I hope you can succeed where I failed and protect the ones we love."  
The older man suddenly breaks down into a green energy and the green energy rushes into the younger boy who then snaps awake "h-huh? Was someone there?" he checks around the room but doesn't see anybody "hmm, maybe I am just being paranoid I should really sleep more and less of those night time digs" he then lays back down and falls asleep.

Next morning

Simon wakes up and gets ready for his day of digging he puts on his clothes and he stands ready he is wearing a blue coat with no shirt underneath with brown pants with a white belt his shoes are old and worn but they do there job.

He grabs his drill and walks to the construction area and let the chief know he is going to begin digging.

_Simon P.o.v_

"Digging day after day it's all I'm really good at digging tunnels is a very important job because it helps expand the village but I don't do it for the village" Clunk! "Hmm?" I take off my goggles and looks at the thing I just hit my eyes widen in wonder and curiosity and I begins drilling around the object it was a small drill bit that was a fair bit smaller than my hand "Awesome I gotta show Bro!"

I begin drilling my way out and back to the village I miscalculated where i would come out from and dropped from about 10 feet from the ceiling but I totally stuck the landing like a pro (Read Stumbled like an Idiot) I then pull out a piece of leather string and begin trying to weave it through the small hole on the top of the drill bit when i Succeed I gave a big smile.

Till some village girls started to gossip about me "Eww look its Simon the digger" "what's the fun digging around in the dirt all day he is disgusting" "Don't look at him or he will drill a hole in us to" I then pipe up "you live around dirt and stone you Idiots" And I walk away while they glare at me.

Then i see Kamina in the distance while he whistles "wow Simon never knew you had that in you" I reply, "I guess im just taking more after my Bro I don't feel like being a coward so i'm going to try to have more confidence" I say smirking. "What's that you got there?" Kamina asks

"Oh it's just this drill bit that I found while digging" I told kamina "Hey that looks pretty good on you Simon I mean after all drills are you soul Simon your drill is the drill that will pierce the HEAVENS!" he exclaims While pointing towards the ceiling. I didn't say it but in that moment I was in awe of Kamina and became determined to one day pierce the heavens I gain a smirk on my face "of course Bro one day I will break through the heavens with my drill".

"Wells said Simon now come on we got somewhere to be"

I look at him confused but then immediately follow after him.

_3rd person P.O.V_

Kamina leads Simon up to the pig mole pen and breaks the lock

And there stand 3 people Simon had only seen very briefly around the village but never learned their names Kamina then shouts "Alright you bozos are we ready?!" Then lacky #1 says "Just about" while lacky #2 just gives a thumbs up."Alright men listen up we are the invincible team gurren we are gonna break through that canopy up there and we shall finally get to the surface are you ready?!" "YEA" they all say in unison.

_Time skip 10 minutes_

There was a quiet rumbling and before the villagers knew it all hell broke loose hundreds of pig moles rush out of their pen with all the members of team gurren on the pig moles with Kamina and Simon on one pig mole with Simon pointing his drill forward with Boota coming out from under his shirt "hey when did you get in there?"

they go up the paths of Giha until they collide with the other group of pig moles bending and slamming into one giant ladder of pig moles "WOAH HOO NEXT STOP THE SURFACE"

All of a sudden the village leader steps into sight and roars "KAMINA I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WOULD BE YOU!"

Kamina scowls for a bit then roars back "YOU CAN'T STOP US GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The chief then snarls and slams his sword in the pig moles causing the latter to come undone cause Kamina and Simon to fall down along with all of the pig moles both Kamina and Simon land with a THUD "ughhh" both grown in pain at having fell that distance.

_Time skip 30 minutes _

With the lock fixed the chief begin berating the group

"Would you please come to your senses the surface doesn't even exist!" The chief exclaims Kamina then pipes up "Like hell it doesn't I have seen it before on the surface there is no walls or ceiling all you see is a bright blue sky" the chief then gets in Kamina's face.

"A liar's son is a liar too" Kamina then gets a look of anger on his face "what did you say?" he snarls "your old man did nothing but spout crap like that and where did it get him dead and buried under a rock somewhere". Kamina then grits his teeth "you're wrong my dad made it to the surface i know because i was there with him". The village chief then gains a smug look on his face "Then what are you doing here smart guy?". He then sighs and says "listen up this village is all we have for a very long time we have been told to never unseal the canopy for untold horrors will happen to us!".

He then smirks "people who dont understand that don't get to eat to the stockade with you without food!" all of the lackys then look scared and instantly bow and say we are so sorry please forgive us!"

The chief then chuckles and unlocks the lacky's handcuffs while Simon thinks

'Damn cowards they don't deserve to be in team gurren'

All the lackys then smile sheepishly and say things like "sorry bro had to do it","no dinner is a high price to pay,''"common bro swallow your pride and apologize, too"

Kamina then gains a dark look on his face and says "I don't ever want to be called bro by backstabbing weasels like you!" he then spits at their feet and turns back towards the chief.

The chief then begins unlocking Simon's handcuffs and says "common Simon i know Kamina roped you into helping him you have an important job diggings tunnels to expand the village"

"No I won't betray my bro" Simon says fearcly "Its okay Simon go"

"No bro i won't betray you" the chief then sighs and says "fine i will still let you go but no food tonight or tomorrow morning" he unlocks Simon's handcuffs and all of a sudden the ground starts rumbling violently.

The chief looks terrified and screams "It's an earthquake everybody take cover!" he proceeds to run around terrified everyone goes underground but Simon and Kamina Simon start to shiver violently at the remembrance of his parent's death and his fear of earthquakes "Kamina we should take cover" Simon tells Kamina but Kamina stands definitely and simply says "no I don't run and I don't give up!"

"Common bro the earthquake will kill us!" suddenly it hits Kamina "oh right I forgot sorry bud" he gives puts a hand on Simon shoulds and says "Its alright its subsiding" he then looks around the rest of the village and shouts "IS THIS HOW YOU WANT TO LIVE YOUR LIVES?! IN FEAR OF THE ROOF CAVING IN? UP ON THE SURFACE THERE IS NO CEILING!"

Then the chief stands up and furiously shouts "You damn brat to the stockade with you!"

_Time skip 2 hours_

While Simon was digging he suddenly hit something again *CLINK* "hmm?" he looks and sees that it's a giant eye his eyes light up and he begins drilling around to see that it's a giant face "I have got to show Kamina!" he then starts drilling to the stockade to go get him.

_At the stockade 5 minutes later_

Kamina was sitting in the stockade tired and about to pass out when a drill suddenly burst from the ground slightly startling him as Simon's head pops out from the ground.

"Bro i found something awesome you gotta come check it out" Kamina looks down with a smirk on his face "well that would be a jailbreak" he says as he snaps the rope holding his hands together "but sure i will come".

He then goes with Simon to where the awesome thing was located when they were walking Kamina comments "If the Chief finds out there will be hell to pay Simon" Simon just scoffs and says "Like i care" Kamina's eyebrows raise in surprise at the comment and respondes wow Simon you really have changed" Simon just says "I am tired of being so cowardly Bro it wouldn't get me anywhere" Kamina chuckles and says "your right Simon a man must always be confident!" right then they both turned a corner some flood lights come on revealing the Chief and the three lacky's the chief wore a pissed off expression while the three lackys just wore smirks.

Simon just scowls at them while Kamina looks as cool as ever.

"Dammit can't you two ever listen to a thing i say!?" the Chief roars angrily he then turns to face Simon and then yells "And don't think i dont know about those extra tunnels you have been digging in secret!" Kamina then puts his hand in front of simon protectively "leave him i'm the guilty party here" he says calmly "I KNOW YOU'RE GUILTY" the chief roars and then starts hitting Kamina with the sheathed sword then all of a sudden the ground begins to rumble violently and dropping from the canopy was a giant metal mecha.

Kamina just grins and asks "Hey Simon this the awesome thing you wanted to show me?" Simon merely shakes his head and said "no Bro but it is pretty cool" Kamina then looks back at the chief with the smuggest expression possible and says "Well who is the liar now chief?" he then kicks the sword onto his shoulders (read: Like a badass)

" I told you all there was a surface up there this big bastard fell from the surface" Kamina then looks back at the mecha and says "and you" he points to the giant mecha and starts to pull the sword out of its sheath and says "HEY HEY HEY HEY I don't know who you are you big ugly son of a bitch but listen close the reputation of the mighty team gurren when the talk about its badass leader and their second in command there talking about me and Simon and we will not tolerate and further trouble in this village!"

The giant mecha just looked like a mix between annoyed and amused **"OH and what would a puny human like you do to me anyway?"** but then they hear the sounds of loud banging and both Simon and Kamina look up to see a red headed girl wearing the most revealing outfit either boy had seen riding down a piece of rope shooting a rifle she then lads while looking behind her and says "alright you two you better get back" Simon has a large blush on his face from this really beautiful girl that just dropped in here 'She is waaaay more beautiful than any other girl in this village when she looks at Simon she lets loose a small blush of her own 'he is really cute' she thinks but then immediately snap out of a yells "GET BACK" Simon also snaps out of it and grabs both Kamina and the girl while pulling them both back when a club slams into the ground trapping them both into a section full of tunnels he lights up and says

"this is perfect follow me i think it's time I show you that awesome thing kamina it's a giant face like that one though it is considerably smaller" he then climbs into one of the tunnels and Kamina and the girl both look at each other and she jumps into the tunnel following Simon and Kamina enters last. As there both following Simon suddenly asks "what's your name?" she looks up and says "OH right i never introduced myself thought to be fair not much chance my name is Yoko Littner what are your names?"

Simon pipes and says "My name is Simon and this is Kamina" she then looks at him and nods then Simon takes a left dropping into a tunnel with the two of them following he then goes a little deeper into the tunnel and activates his goggles lights and when Simon gets a better look at Yoko he blushes again because she was really beautiful but quickly snaps out of it and says Kamina who had looked at it for a bit smiles and says "I have a great name for this mecha Lagann!" Simon looks up and smiles and says "I think that is a great name Bro its name is Lagann"

"I think I can use this to beat the mecha up there" Yoko pipes up and says "They're called gunman" Simon looks for a second and nods Simon gets into the sole seat in the gunman and looks at it with both Yoko and Kamina look into it Kamina then suddenly asks "how do you power it up?"

Simon replies "I don't really know" boota who had been missing this whole time pooped up with the drill bit Simon had dug up which at this point was glowing a bright green he then looks at the front ignition and grabs the drill bit and puts into the whole on the front inside of the gunman and turns it while both Yoko and Kamina had jumped in nothing quite happened at first until Simon grabbed the handles when he did a huge explosion for green energy suddenly leaves lagann's mouth and eyes and rockets forward out of the whole while they all scream "AHHHHHHH"

When lagann lands outside of the tunnel and faces the gunman it grows legs and arms and Simon stares down the gunman who then tries to swing his giant club down on them Simons eyes widen and quickly grabs the handles and a canopy erupts from lagann which protected it from the club but "Owww it's really tight in here" Yoko moans in pain while Simon blushes from the noise Kamina on the other hand was just annoyed "Hey quite making those weird noses all of a sudden!".

Kamina then looks at Simon and says "Common Simon defeat this SOB i know you can do it" Simon looks him in the eyes (as best as he can with Yoko's leg in his way) and nods determinedly he then slides his goggles back onto his face and then grabs the handles and roars while drills appeared on lagann's head and arms he then charges the giant gunmen and the drills start spinning the giant gunman then tried to swing its club at Lagann but Simon just destroyed it knocking the gunman back the gunman then bites Lagann swallowing it until its teeth are shredded by Lagann's drills all of a sudden lagann's feet become boosters and he starts shredding the giant metal gunman while boosting up then he and Kamina start roaring then Kamina yells

"TO THE SURFACE THAT I SAW AS A KID!" he then quietly mutters "i'm coming dad" but neither Yoko nor Simon noticed Simon was smiling widely as they destroy the mecha and break into the surface reach a very high height where you could see both the sun and the moon and the vast wasteland. "Wow its so beautiful up here" Simon says Yoko pips up "yea its pretty beautiful" Simon looks at her with a blush while thinking 'yea but not as beautiful as you' but doesn't say it out loud all of a sudden Kamina says uhh are we falling? Both Yoko and Simon look down to see they are indeed

falling "AHHH DO SOMETHING" Yoko yells Simon grips the handles and lagann's booster kicks back on but it only slows there decent when they land with a thud with Kamina falling out to the side while Simon lands on Yoko and then blinks and looks up to see he was laying on Yoko's chest she has a huge blush on her face but then looks behind Simon and suddenly grabs him squishing him back into her breasts two giant gunman where behind them all of a sudden gunfire oppened up on the two gunman causing the to back up while most of the fire was directed on one certain gunman causing it to smoke and stop a tiny furry thing hopes out and says "YOU STUPID HUMANS!" when a male in his late 20's yells "KEEP FIRING!" the other non damaged gunman grabs the little furry thing and says **"We are pulling out its almost sunset"** the giant green gunman suddenly runs away while back to Simon who just got off of Yoko both had massive blushes while Kamina just smirks the Man in his late 20's walks over and says "Glad your safe Yoko"


End file.
